Alguien como tú
by KlavierlackSchwarz
Summary: La boda entre Roderich y Elizabeta muy pronto está por concretarse. ¿Qué hará Gilbert al respecto? Una historia romántica con un toque de drama y una pizca de sobrenatural.


Hola a todos\as. Estoy de regreso con una nueva historia. Esta vez un One shot. Antes que nada debo de aclarar que es una historia en universo alterno. Aquí Gilbert es un humano, no una nación, bueno todos son humanos. Soy sincera al decirles que los prefiero como humanos y no países. Esta historia está inspirada en dos canciones de Adele, y decidí que el titulo de una de ellas era perfecto como titulo para el fic. Creo que sobra decir que se trata de "Someone like you" Espero que escuchen la rola mientras leen la historia. Se los recomiendo. La otra canción es "Don't you remember".

* * *

La historia se la dedico a una amiga muy especial, Christina. Y al gato de mi hermana, suena ridículo, pero me sirvió para escribir el fic. Murió hace poco, y me dio inspiración para hacer el drama.

Advertencia: Historia con flashbacks.

Gracias por leer esto, pueden continuar.

* * *

**Alguien como tú.**

Un aroma dulce inundaba todo el lugar, eran flores. Todas ellas decorando las mesas de los invitados. Una hermosa boda iba a celebrarse…

* * *

Día 7

* * *

Tanto madre e hijo tenían una charla muy seria, y es que la familia últimamente había tenido muchos problemas financieros. Buscaban la forma de cómo solucionarlo, pero no había muchas opciones. Los padres del chico habían tomado la decisión más viable como salida. Por eso mismo; tal medida fue expuesta a él.

La madre decidió hablar a solas con él, porque ella creía que todo era tan apresurado, y sobre todo, la decisión de tomar un matrimonio por conveniencia, le lastimaba.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Roderich? –Preguntó la madre mientras tomaban el té en la sala de estar.

-Por supuesto, no hay otra forma. Mira, no quiero que te preocupes. Todo estará bien. –Murmuró cuando veía su taza de café.

-Gut, pero recuerda que estoy siempre de tu parte.

-Gracias, madre, en verdad.

En casa de Elizabeta habían decidido lo mismo, pero a ella parecía no molestarle. Después de todos han sido amigos desde la infancia, y ciertamente, quería al austriaco.

-Mi pequeña princesa ya es toda una dama. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –exclamó el padre con fervor.

-No me gusta el titulo de dama, papá. Pero gracias por estar tan feliz como yo. –expuso Elizabetha con una amplia sonrisa.

Por otra parte; esta noticia del matrimonio entre Roderich y Elizabeta se dispersó por todos los países europeos. Algunas personas les agradó la idea, a otros no les gustó, y a otros les dio igual. No obstante, cuando este rumor llegó a Alemania, Ludwig no lo podía creer. Quedó sorprendió y preocupado. Sabía que su hermano no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, y sobre todo, que lo entristecería. Si uno de los objetivos del Reino de Prusia era expandirse por toda Europa, Austria no era la excepción. Y el prusiano pondría manos a la obra.

Afligido pero con el ceño fruncido llegó hasta la casa de Gilbert. Su hermano había estado muy ocupado con las cruzadas últimamente, y no lo había visto en meses, así que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría.

-¿H-hermano? ¿Estás en casa? –consultó desde la puerta varias veces. Era tan raro que el albino no acudiera al llamado de su hermano, normalmente siempre salía a recibirlo con un gran bullicio. De tal manera que, el alemán pensó que no estaba en casa, no hasta que escuchó unos sollozos que no provenían del interior de la casa, sino de la parte trasera. Allí estaba un árbol el cual estaba siendo prácticamente talado por el filo de una espada.

Le pareció tan raro ver que Gilbert estuviera haciendo tal acción, cuando llegó se encontró con una triste escena. Su hermano estaba cubierto de lágrimas hasta el cuello. Golpeaba al árbol por la furia que trató de contener. No cabía duda para el rubio que, Gilbert ya lo sabía. Admitió que llegó tarde para evitar lo que veía.

-Hermano, cálmate. Te lastimarás. Sé lo que sientes, pero por favor, deja eso ya –exclamó con un nudo en la garganta pues sabía que no era la mejor persona para exigirle.

Sin embargo, la furia no dejaba que las palabras entraran a los oídos del prusiano. No importaba lo que el alemán tratase de decirle, y éste no quería acercarse demasiado pues podría salir herido en la confrontación.

-¡Ese idiota! ¡¿Ese idiota que se ha creído?! –gritó el prusiano cuando dio el último espadazo, quebrando la hoja en la acción. Volteó a ver a su hermano sin dejar de llorar. Al rubio le causó tanta rabia y dolor verlo así que, no pudo evitar sacar lágrimas con él. No importaba cuan serio fuera éste, si se trataba de su hermano herido, él también lo sentía.

-Gil… -murmuró extendiendo los brazos.

-Hermano – respondió correspondiendo.

-Es mejor que entremos a tu casa, tienes que bañarte. Estás sucio.

-Aunque no tengo ganas, lo haré porque tú lo pides. Pero hermano, por favor, que esto quede entre los dos.

-Lo sé, nunca te había visto llorando. No te preocupes.

No pasó mucho tiempo después que albino tomase su ducha, Ludwig le había servido una pinta de cerveza. Conocía a su hermano, y sabía que esa era la mejor bebida para calmarlo. Ambos, sentados, estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

-Lud, tú dijiste que pasaste por lo mismo. Supongo que eso fue hace muchos años. ¿Es algún sentimiento rezagado? Porque Feliciano siempre está a tu lado, su padre fue como un héroe para ti ¿no? Pero en ese caso, fue más difícil. Así que no creo que sea lo mismo. Es más doloroso perder a alguien por la eternidad, que perderlo por otra persona.

-Pero de igual forma lo pierdes –replicó.

-No, porque… él estará allí, en cambió el padre de Feli, desapareció por completo.

-Hermano, es mejor no hablar de eso. Bebe tu cerveza. –musitó con la vista desviada. A veces su hermano no tenía tacto, no era por maldad, sino que así es el prusiano. Sin embargo, aún rondaba en la cabeza del alemán cómo fue que su hermano se enteró de la noticia antes que él, pero sabía que si preguntaba, incomodaría.

* * *

Día 6

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Roderich; todo el personal estaba ocupado. Cada uno con su tarea asignada. No obstante, el austriaco no salía de su habitación muy seguido. Solamente lo hacía cuando era la hora de la comida o merienda. Se encontraba triste, y sin ánimos de socializar. Pero trataba de disimularlo. Era consciente que el matrimonio era por conveniencia para ambas familias. Al menos, quería a Elizabetha, pero no como mujer, sino como una amiga. Después de todo tenía ese lazo de amistad desde la infancia.

Por un instante, pensó en levantarse de la cama. Fue a su ventana para que el aire acariciara su rostro. Pero en ese momento, se vio a él mismo como niño y al albino también, jugando en el pasto. Un nudo en la garganta se formó en ese instante. La quimera que veía de repente desapareció ya que las fuentes de sus ojos se inundaron, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar.

Algo más le carcomía el alma; él mismo había mandado una carta para Gilbert dándole a conocer la novedad de las nupcias. Él pensó que era la persona indicada para hacerlo. No quería que la noticia le llegara como chisme. Sabía que de esa forma sería más dolorosa porque entonces el prusiano estaría con la duda.

No podía calmarse, no podía seguir reteniendo las lágrimas, no podía detener su boda. A pesar de todas las discusiones, a pesar de todos los golpes, a pesar de los insultos, a pesar de la arrogancia en ambos, a pesar de tantas cosas negativas, su afecto hacia Gilbert era grande, y ni sus diferencias podían cambiar lo que sentía.

* * *

Día 5

* * *

En caso del prusiano, se había enlistado en la guerra. De alguna forma le servía como distracción. Al menos en el campo de batalla, se desquitaba con el enemigo. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, veía el rostro de Roderich en su contrincante. Odiaba recordar sus pasadas batallas con él.

A su hermano no le cayó en gracia que fuera a la guerra en esas condiciones. Podría ser fatal conociendo al prusiano, y no le preocupaba el adversario, sino por el propio Gilbert. De alguna forma temía que se autodestruyera.

Un día antes ambos habían platicado…

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –cuestionó exaltado el alemán.

-Por supuesto que no. Y no creas que me enlisté en la guerra sólo para olvidar al podrido señorito. Lo hago por mi nación.

-¿Y tú crees que soy un estúpido? Te conozco, hermano. No dudo de tu amor por el Reino, pero… -casi terminaba de dar su idea cuando el albino interrumpió.

-¡He dicho! No insistas, no es excusa. A pesar que mi maravilloso corazón fue pisoteado, no soy tan tonto –expresó cabizbajo.

-Hermano… está bien. Pero tienes que prometerme que volverás –dijo mirando muy preocupado al otro.

-Por supuesto, sino como seré capaz de darle su merecido al austriaco patán. De seguro volveré, y no pongas ojos de cachorro mojado que no te queda, Ludwig –exclamó entre carcajadas.

Esas carcajadas resonaron en los tímpanos del alemán ese día, sintió que el corazón se lo habían apretado. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Por otra parte, las horas pasaban entre balas, y trincheras para el prusiano. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista para ver al cielo, imaginando que las nubes y los pájaros le llevarían de vuelta a casa y que todo hubiera terminado. "Si tan sólo pudiera irme a dormir junto al sol" susurraba el prusiano. Cada vez estaba más cansado.

* * *

Día 4

* * *

Las hojas adornaban las casas y caminos como hermosas alfombras. Ya era otoño, todo parecía tan tranquilo. El aire fresco, el sonido de las hojas al ser aplastadas, evocaban memorias a todas las personas. Era la temporada perfecta para ver el ocaso en las tardes. Al parecer el austriaco también le afectaba la época. Había decidido escaparse de todo el ajetreo de los preparativos. Fue a una colina ubicada no muy lejos de su casa, donde había unos altísimos pinos adornando el paisaje. Sentado, y apoyado contra unos de estos pinos, dibujaba con su dedo índice la forma del sol. Recordó las veces que pasó con el prusiano antes de llegar a la adultez en ese mismo lugar…

-¡Oye, eso no cuenta! Haces trampa, Gilbert. Devuélveme mi sándwich.

-¿Dijiste algo? Mi grandiosa persona no hace trampa, sólo toma la delantera, jajaja.

-Eso es tergiversar palabras, y eso no es nada grandioso –refunfuñó.

-No vayas a llorar, sólo es un emparedado. Tienes más en la cesta. Hiciste muchos.

-Sí, hice muchos por ti, pero lo ideal fuera que los tomaras de allí, no de mi mano. Iba a dar el primer bocado.

-Bueno, para que no te quejes toma tu pr..me..r bu..ja do (primer bocado) –dijo con el sándwich en la boca.

-Que indecente, eso no es propio. No tomo la comida de la boca de otros. Además, por sostenerlo de esa forma se está cayendo la salsa encima de tu corbata –murmuró acercándose al albino. Mordisqueó un pedazo de pan sólo para que el prusiano no hiciera más tonterías, además, estaba ensuciándose mucho.

-Ejta muj bjno (Está muy bueno) –habló con la boca llena. Prácticamente después que el austriaco diera el mordisco, Gilbert ya lo estaba devorando por completo.

-Tsk, no cambias. Tienes pésimos modales –se acercó para limpiar la boca ajena con su pañuelo. En ese momento el albino tomó esa mano que le limpiaba.

-Serás buena esposa –susurró ladino.

-¡P-pero que tonterías dices! Los hombres no son esposas, y no pienses que no casaremos. Los hombres no se casan entre hombres. En serio que me sorprendes, siempre sales con algo, algo… inaudito.

-¿Y quién dijo que serías mi esposa? Sólo bromeaba, señorito. Si que eres delicado –masculló soltando la mano. Para no perder el ánimo, prefirió ver el sol que estaba a unas pocas horas de ponerse.

Ambos solían ir a esa colina para ver la puesta del sol después de que ambos terminaran con sus quehaceres, el austriaco siempre solía llevar la comida preferida de Gilbert, y el albino, pues, sólo llevaba su excelsa personalidad consigo mismo. No tenía mucho que ofrecerle a Roderich, sólo esos momentos que pasaban a escondidas.

-¡Ah! Sería perfecto que esto durara para siempre. El sol es muy bello, las nubes y pájaros parecieran jugar con él –comentó dejándose caer contra el pasto. –Definitivamente, quisiera irme dormir todos los días así, sería muy feliz. Siempre con el mismo paisaje.

-Pero en tu casa hay torres donde se divisa el sol, y supongo que desde tu habitación se ve el ocaso. ¿Así que cual es la diferencia?

-Eres tonto –masculló con un puchero.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó el austriaco.

-A mí me gusta ver el paisaje completo. Con todo y Roderich incluido.

-Was?! –exclamó apenado el aristócrata. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes, y estaban coloradas.

De hecho; el prusiano no mentía. Ya que el viento que los visitaba, siempre despeinaba la cabellera del austriaco. Lucía muy hermosa con el sol como fondo. Movió su mano para tomar la del austriaco y hacerlo acostarse junto a él. Al tenerlo a su lado, acarició los cabellos del austriaco con mucha suavidad. Sus ojos rojos no se despegaban de la mirada del otro. Le coqueteaba e incitaba a que se acercara más. Aprovechando así a robarle un beso. Roderich siempre se dejaba llevar por Gilbert. Nunca podía negarse aunque quisiera.

El albino rodeaba al otro con sus brazos. Se removía contra el pasto para sentir que estaba y vivo, y sobre todo, que esos momentos eran reales. La fragancia de Roderich siempre la asociaba con el otoño porque siempre se encontraban en esa temporada. Era la favorita de ambos. Para el austriaco si podía resumir en un color el otoño, ese era el color rojo. Le hacía memorar los ojos del prusiano.

No quería saber si pensar en el prusiano en vísperas de la boda estaba bien o no. Ya era suficiente con que la boda se llevaría a cabo en su fecha favorita. Así como Gilbert asociaba la estación con Roderich, también era lo mismo con el aristócrata.

* * *

Día 3

* * *

Gilbert muy pronto estaría por terminar sus días en las trincheras, no porque la guerra acabase, ninguna podía terminar tan rápido. Sino porque el prusiano había sido convocado a una reunión en el Reino de Prusia. Después de recibir el comunicado, había ido a la cama a descansar. En ese momento no tenía noción del tiempo, pero sabía que por la puesta del sol, muy pronto la noche le abrazaría.

No tardó mucho en caer dormido. Los combates lo tenían cansado. De repente, se vio envuelto en un sueño del pasado…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gilbert! Entre más días más canas y te haces viejo. Por eso tienes el cabello blanco –exclamó Ludwig. Rara vez bromeaba, pero por la ocasión, lo hacía.

-Felicidades, Gilbert. Supongo que aunque nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños para ti no sea tan "grandiosa", te guste. Inclusive me desperté muy temprano para hacer tu torta –dijo el austriaco muy sonriente. Estaba complacido con el resultado de su trabajo.

-Ehnm… Primero que nada, Ludwig, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso cambiaron a mi hermano? Oye, Roderich, cambiaste a mi hermano, casi nunca hace esa clase de bromas. Además; era tu obligación prepararme la torta.

-¿Qué? No me acuses, Gilbert. Tu hermano trata de ser gracioso, y de hecho fue divertido. Por otra parte, no es una obligación. Ni que fuera servidumbre.

-Ya, ya. Hermano, no exageres. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer una broma de vez en cuando? No acuses a Roderich, además, no se puede cambiar a una persona por otra –indicó el germano.

-Jajaja, sólo bromeaba. ¿Ahora quién les tomó el pelo? Nadie puede ser más divertido que yo, y más en mi cumpleaños. Finalmente cumplo dieciocho años –se acercó al pastel muy contento. Lucía delicioso. –Sepan que no compartiré de mi torta con ustedes sin antes… agradecerle a Dios y a la virgen María que me haya dado la oportunidad de estar aquí, con ustedes.

En ese momento el prusiano lucía serio, pero era porque estaba siendo sincero. Tenía a la gente más cercana que más amaba en ese momento.

-¿Entonces comeremos ya?, ve~ -preguntó emocionado Feliciano que estaba a la par del alemán.

-Compórtate, hermano. Parece que estuvieras desesperado por engullirte de pastel. Más vale que lo hizo el cuatro ojos, si lo hubiera hecho Ludwig no lo comería –dijo Lovino. Se encontraba a la par de Gilbert con los brazos cruzados.

-Esta reunión no es para quejarse, es para celebrar –murmuró el austriaco. –Bueno, me tomaré las molestias de partir el pastel y de distribuirlo.

-Buena idea, Roderich –expresó el alemán; apenado por la cara de Feliciano. Parecía que se derretía más por el pastel que el propio Gilbert.

Todos estaban sonrientes, mantenían una amena tertulia. Disfrutando de la torta especial que había hecho Roderich, pero sobre todo, pasando un buen momento con el festejado.

Había pasado dos horas después de la celebración, Ludwig, Feliciano y Lovino se habían marchado contentos. Sin embargo, el austriaco estaba haciendo la limpieza. Los italianos habían dejado mucho desorden, y para colmo, Gilbert había colaborado en ello. Aunque fuera un invitado, no se permitía irse sin hacer algo al respecto porque sabía que Gilbert no haría la limpieza. Era demasiado vago.

-Con que aún sigues aquí –murmuró el albino antes de lamer su ledo, lo había untado en el betún restante de su plato.

-No te quejes, muy pronto me iré. Si no hago esto, tú no lo harás –respondió calmado.

-Eso dices tú. Pero ¿sabes? Te quedaría muy bien un delantal mientras limpias.

-Ya vas con tus inventos, Gilbert. Aprovecha que es tu cumpleaños y que no estoy de mal humor para ser amigable conmigo.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo soy? Sólo doy mi opinión.

-Como digas –susurró cansado. No obstante, en menos de lo que daba un suspiro, ya tenía al albino atrás, abrazándole. -¿P-pasa algo? –cuestionó nervioso, Roderich.

-¿No me trajiste un regalo? El resto me trajeron algunos, pero sólo tú, no –susurró en la oreja ajena.

-Pero si te traje el pastel. ¿No me digas que no cuenta como regalo para ti?

-¿Eh? Pensé que ese era un regalo aparte, me refiero a uno hecho por todos para mí.

-Bueno, no estás del todo equivocado, pero yo lo agrandé. Está bien, tú ganas, te daré un regalo, pero lo haré después. Ya es muy tarde para ir a comprar uno, y no traje suficiente dinero conmigo.

-No cambias, siempre dejas dinero en casa para ahorrar y no verte tentado en gastártelo. Pero no es necesario que sea algo material –volvió a susurrarle antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Q-qué? –cuestionó nervioso. Se había estremecido por lo que había hecho el albino. –No propongas cosas indecentes.

-Hnm, pero si no he dicho nada indecente. Me pregunto que habrá pensado tu cabeza de aristócrata. Me basta y sobra… -volteó al austriaco para ponerlo de frente a él. Le quitó la manta con que limpiaba para tomarlo de las manos y plantarle un beso largo y profundo. No importase el esfuerzo que hiciera Roderich para zafarse, no podría por el agarre. Además, no podía negar lo que sentía cuando el prusiano le besaba. Se dejaba llevar.

-Uh, uh… ya, Gilbert –murmuró después de separarse. Prácticamente le habían robado el aliento y necesitaba aire.

-No aguantas nada. No es necesario que limpies más. Propongo que vayamos a ver la luna. El sol se ha ido a dormir, y aún estamos a tiempo de ver la luna de otoño en aquella colina.

-Tienes razón, pero luego no me culpes si tu casa se llena de cucarachas –comentó sonriendo.

Ambos fueron hasta allá donde pasaron un largo rato contando estrellas y hablando soserías.

El prusiano se removía en la cama, sonriente. Hace mucho que no soñaba así. Tal recuerdo era doloroso al mismo tiempo. Inclusive en sus sueños sabía que nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

Día 2

* * *

Roderich estaba más nervioso que nunca, un día faltaba para su boda. Necesitaba un consejo, sentía que no podía traicionar a Elizabetha, pero tampoco quería hacerlo con el prusiano, ni con él mismo. Quería que alguien que hubiera experimentado algo similar le aconsejara. No al hecho de casarse, sino de separarse, de cómo llevar una relación con otra persona que no es la que no amas. Sin embargo, no parecía que hubiera alguien así en su círculo de amigos. No obstante, si conocía de alguien que había sufrido de una separación. Tal vez era inadecuado pedirle ayuda a esa persona en mente.

Llamó por teléfono a la casa de Feliciano, solicitó su presencia en casa del austriaco. No tardó mucho el italiano en llegar, después de todo aún quería al que fue su protector por años.

-¿Solicitaste mi presencia, señor? Ve~–expresó como si se tratase de un soldado a su superior. Al aristócrata le hizo gracia por unos segundos.

-Sí. Pero quiero que vayamos a mi alcoba para platicar –indicó cabizbajo. El italiano empezó a preocuparse. Notaba muy raro a Roderich.

Finalmente se acomodaron en las sillas del cuarto. El austriaco había cerrado con llave la puerta para que no interrumpieran.

-Sé que no soy el adecuado para esto. Después de todo, de aquello me siento culpable, pero necesito saber cómo…

-¿Eh? No te sientas culpable, tú no has hecho nada malo. No tengo idea de lo que se trata, pero no eres malo, ve~

-¿Recuerdas aún al Sacro Imperio Romano? ¿Cómo hiciste para vivir sin su ausencia? Sé que lloraste mucho porque yo fui testigo, no obstante, pudiste salir avante.

-No sé a qué viene esto, Rod. ¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina? ¿Acaso se trata de tu consciencia? Si es eso, ya pasó. No tienes por qué tener arrepentimiento.

-No, no es eso. Supuse que lo sabrías. Como te encuentras con Ludwig, pensé que él te había hecho conocer sobre mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso también te gustaba…? –cuestionó admirado el italiano y no pudo terminar la oración.

-No, claro que no. No mal interpretes. Aun no termino de decir algo. De hecho; es por Gilbert.

-Ah, es por eso. Claro que lo sé. Y por primera vez con mucho orgullo digo que, me di cuenta de eso sin que Ludwig me dijera. Es que se nota, ve~

-¿Tanto así? –replicó sonrojado.

-Sí. Todo aquel que esté entre ustedes dos lo notaría. Supongo que Elizabetha no lo ha notado porque Gilbert siempre huye cuando la ve o quizá no…ve~ La verdad ya ni sé que digo, pero definitivamente se nota. ¿Estás sufriendo, verdad? –miró preocupado al otro.

-No tiene mucha importancia. Sólo quiero saber cómo lo olvidaste.

-Pero yo nunca lo he olvidado. Aún le recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Aún duele, mucho –recalcó con el puño pegado en el pecho. Parecía que fuera a llorar.

-Lo siento, no quise…en verdad, lo siento –exclamó, sintió que se le había pasado la mano con el italiano. Hizo que evocara aquellos recuerdos con el Sacro Imperio.

-No, no lo sientas. Y no es que no pueda darte un consejo, pero sólo puedo decirte que no importa si ya no van a estar juntos si lo que sienten es fuerte, de alguna forma los unirá. Si, aunque no sea de carne y hueso, de alguna forma él estará en tu corazón y lo mismo pasará con él. No es algo que se pueda olvidar, pero aprendes a vivir con ello y a apreciarlo.

-E-entiendo… -susurró antes de romper en llanto.

-Yo estaré a tu lado, ve~ -dijo Feliciano al levantarse del asiento e ir a abrazar al aristócrata.

Después de eso, mantuvieron una larga charla sobre las cosas que hacían Ludwig y Gilbert. Parecían mujeres en pleno chambre.

* * *

Día 1

* * *

La champán, los manteles, flores, listones, todo tipo de arreglo estaba presente adornando el salón. El gran día había llegado. Todas las personas involucradas estaban muy ocupadas. Mientras los novios estaban preparándose cada uno por su cuenta.

Los invitados se hacían presente, amigos, familiares y conocidos. Todos ansiosos por ser testigos de una hermosa unión. Pero en la casa de los novios…

En la casa de Elizabeta

-Hija estás preciosa. Cuando Roderich te vea, quedará sorprendido. Tiene tiempo de no verte, y sé que se emocionará.

-No lo sé. Pero eso espero. Me he aguantado por verlo y ahora será el día en que finalmente me encuentre con él. Estoy contenta, mamá –dijo viéndose al espejo. Su mamá estaba detrás de ella dándole los últimos retoques en el cabello.

-Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo. Vamos por el carruaje.

-Sí, mamá.

En casa de Roderich

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Pareces un príncipe! –exclamó emocionada la madre.

-No exageres, mamá.

-Pero si es cierto. Te queda muy bien el blanco.

-Como digas.

-Pareces desanimado, ¿todo está bien?

-Oh, lo siento. No quise parecer así. Estoy bien –recalcó, pero en ese momento sintió un punzón en el corazón.

-Gut, es hora de irnos. Ya quiero que todos vean al príncipe, apuesto que Elizabeta también estará despampanante.

-Si –musitó siguiendo a su madre.

Finalmente todos estaban presentes en la ceremonia, los novios se habían dicho los respectivos elogios cuando estuvieron en la entrada del salón.

-Siento que la boda no sea en una catedral, y por cierto, luces bella –murmuró el austriaco para la húngara.

-Gracias, igual tú. No te preocupes. Después de todo estamos en austeridad –replicó contenta.

El austriaco veía por todos partes para ver si se encontraba el prusiano en la boda puesto que, lo había invitado. No obstante, parecía que no había señal de él. Tal vez era demasiado haberle obligado. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera alguna locura en medio de la ceremonia si es que aparecía.

Sin embargo, todo sucedía con normalidad. La novia era llevada por el padre, Roderich esperaba en el altar, los invitados estaban pendientes de ambos. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal. El matrimonió se llevó a cabo.

Ahora todos disfrutaban en el mismo salón la reunión después de la boda. El austriaco guardó la esperanza de ver a Gilbert en algún momento, incluso que interrumpiera la boda, pero no fue así. Estaba devastado. Fue a apoyarse contra el marco de una puerta que daba directo a un jardín, y fue en ese momento que apareció Feliciano.

-F-felicidades, ve~

-Gracias –susurró cabizbajo.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? –cuestionó muy preocupado. -¿acaso es por Gilbert? –recalcó.

-Pensé que él vendría.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Él está en la guerra. Él iba a volver, pero decidió quedarse. No sé por qué él tomó esa decisión, pero Ludwig me lo contó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Supongo que no tengo derecho a reclamar… ¿Y Ludwig? No lo veo contigo.

-El vendrá más tarde, lo llamaron ayer para que fuera donde está Gilbert. Vendrá muy pronto, ve~

-Ya veo –masculló.

-Luces muy mal, creo que es mejor que tomaras un poco de aire a solas antes de volver a la fiesta. Ya bailaste con Elizabeta y no falta mucho para que acabe la celebración. Antes de volver debes ir a refrescarte, y por cierto, luces muy guapo –comentó.

-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias por el cumplido.

-Bueno, te veo después.

-Hasta luego –susurró alejándose. Salió por esa misma puerta hacia donde estaba el jardín.

Miró hacia el cielo, aún seguía cuestionándose. Quizá para el prusiano había sido fácil olvidarse de él.

-Pareces un fantasma vestido de blanco –susurró una voz por detrás de la oreja de Roderich. La piel se le puso de gallina.

-¿Eh? ¿Gilbert? –cuando volteó a ver, sintió un alivio.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendido? ¿Acaso no me habías invitado? Y yo que me puse mi mejor traje para la fiesta del gran aristócrata y pianista.

-Tonto. Pensé que no vendrías. Además, también vistes de blanco, lo cual no es propio cuando el novio lleva el mismo color, pero no te vi entrar. Felicia…-dijo antes que el prusiano pusiera su dedo índice sobre los labios ajenos para callarlo.

-¿Por qué estabas tan triste? Es tu boda, deberías de estar contento. Yo lo estoy por ti. Estas en buenas manos. La envidio.

-P-por nada… sólo miraba el cielo. Tú no tienes por qué envidiarla. Bueno, tiene una piel suave, quizá por ese lado, pero eres hombre.

-Huh, me pregunto quién es el tonto aquí realmente. Pero como ya no nos veremos, tengo que decir algo antes de partir. Bueno, como decirlo, le he rogado al Señor que te permita ser feliz. Y con esa cara que tenías, no es un buen comienzo. Ahora has sentado cabeza, tendrás una familia. Eres un hombre. Como quisiera darte todo lo que queda de mi, pero ya no tengo más. Quiero que esta despedida no sea dolorosa, al menos, no para ti. Me alegra haber crecido contigo

Quiero que me mires a los ojos, por primera vez diré algo serio y cierto. Ich liebe dich. En ningún momento me arrepiento de haberte conocido, y espero que yo sea tan feliz como tú. No creo poder encontrar a alguien como tú en este mundo… -se detuvo el prusiano en hablar. Ya no aguantaba el llanto, apenas podía hablar con el nudo en la garganta. Sujetaba del cuello al prusiano, pero mirándole frente a frente.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, Roderich. Los hombres no se casan con otros hombres. Siempre lo he recordado, y siempre lo haré. Pero aunque no sea posible un matrimonio, si existe un lazo que nos conectó. Tú seguirás, pero yo no. Tú comienzas algo nuevo, pero para mí no –expresó con mucho dolor. Nunca el austriaco lo había visto devastado. El grandioso prusiano estaba empapado en lágrimas, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-Gilbert, yo… esto duele mucho. Lo siento –susurró el austriaco, pero el prusiano no quería que hablara.

-Ella te dará lo que yo no podré darte. Eso es suficiente para mí. Sólo pido que no me olvides, por favor.

-Pero Gilbert, lo dices como si te fueras para siempre…

-Roderich, cierra los ojos y espera unos segundos –ordenó sin tartamudeos. Cuando el austriaco hizo caso, Gilbert plantó un dulce beso en la boca del aristócrata.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? Así que tu plan era robarme un… ¿Gilbert? –cuestionó pasmado. De un momento a otro el prusiano había desaparecido.

Roderich miró a su alrededor, pero no veía más que las flores. Pensó que el albino había huido y que había entrado en la fiesta para molestar. Así que fue directo allí, y en ese instante vio al alemán entrando, no se veía muy bien. Sus ojos estaban hinchados. Se acercó a él para quitarse la curiosidad.

-Ludwig, ¿pasó algo? –le tiró de la manga el austriaco para llevarlo a una esquina. El italiano se había unido a ellos dos y tapaba a ambos de los comensales.

-Lo siento, Roderich –dijo con la voz quebradiza.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo. Si piensas que me he enfadado porque llegas tarde, no importa.

-No es eso –contestó. Estaba por explotar en llanto.

-¿Ludwig? –musitó Feliciano, él estaba más desconcertado aún.

-M-mi hermano. Lo siento. Ayer lo enterramos en Berlín.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué disparates dices? –objetó Roderich

-Él iba ir a Prusia, iba a volver, pero él decidió quedarse en el último momento. Pero cuando se retractó hubo una emboscada, El bando contrario terminó por matar a los que iban en el carro. Allí estaba Gilbert, maldición.

El austriaco no podía creer aquellas palabras, pensó que Ludwig bromeaba, y aunque sabía que no era típico del alemán, lo estaba llevando muy lejos. Sintió un sonido ensordecedor, que su mundo se iba para abajo. No podía articular palabras. Juraba que hace unos momentos estuvo hablando con Gilbert. Que aquel beso dulce estaba tibio como si el prusiano estuviera con vida. No sabía si era adecuado decir lo que hace unos momentos había experimentado. Pensarían que estaba loco.

Roderich no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Se despojó de los lentes. Feliciano tampoco pudo sostener las lágrimas, otra persona que quería se había marchado de este mundo.

Faltaba minutos para que la celebración acabase en algún momento, Roderich juró ver la silueta de Gilbert marcharse por la entrada. Le vio sonreír y despedirse con la mano. Definitivamente estaba convencido que estaba volviéndose loco.

No faltó mucho tiempo para que Elizabeta lo supiera, y algunos invitados que quedaban. Un oscuro umbral los cubrió a todos. A pesar que ella no se llevaba muy bien con el prusiano, le tenía cariño. Tampoco ella pudo con las lágrimas. Su hermosa boda había sido casi estropeada. Estaba preocupado por su esposo. Era consciente que Roderich no la veía igual como veía al albino. Pero a pesar de eso, ella también estaba enamorada del austriaco, de alguna forma, lo veía como competencia.

* * *

Día 0

* * *

Roderich fue a ver la tumba de Gilbert. No pudo consumar su matrimonio un día antes. Nadie podría estar de ánimos.  
Se arrodilló ante la tumba colocando un buque de flores e hizo una larga oración.

-Fuiste muy listo, huiste de mí. Quisiera odiarte, pero es imposible. ¿Y ahora que haré con tu pastel del próximo año? Engordaré porque no tendré con quien compartirlo. Discúlpame por haberte dicho que los hombres no se casan con otros hombres. Se me olvido decirte una cosa que si sé. El amor es puro y libre, cualquiera tiene el derecho de enamorarse de quien sea. Lo siento, Gilbert. Me pediste que no te olvidara, y créeme que aunque lo intentara, no podría. Gracias por amarme. Esto suena algo cursi, pero si no lo digo, no lo sabrás –expuso.

* * *

Palabras de la autora.

Asddfghjkkl, mi primer fic romance\drama (realmente es el segundo, pero no he terminado el primero, y eso convierte a éste en el primero. xD). Espero que les haya gustado, y para saberlo tienen que contármelo. Dejen su mensaje. La verdad, lloraba cuando me imaginaba a Gilbert despidiéndose como fantasma. Yo soy muy llorona. ;-; Pueda que el fic les resulte corto y hasta incompleto, pero no quería agregar cosas innecesarias. Recuerden que pueden contarme si lloraron o no. Quiero saber si voy por el camino correcto porque quiero hacer más fics drama\romance porque resulta un reto para mí. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de dramas, más bien, a escribirlos porque de leer…leo muchos. xD Otra vez, gracias por haber leído mi fic.

Información extra: Quiero comunicarles que el otr fic "Vals de otoño" no lo continuaré en fanfiction por motivos de censura. Es propable que comience a subir mis historias en otra parte. Si quieren saber el sitio, pueden preguntarme por medio de un mensaje privado. Lo siento.


End file.
